The theme of thissprogram project is to mount a multidisciplinary attack upon problem of instrumentation and technique improvement in neurosensory research, diagnosis, and therapy. Specific projects are: a. Instrumentation for Neurophysiological Experiments: Development of recording and test apparatus for the measurement and testing of a particular type of behavior whih is observed simultaneously with neurophysiological events in the waking, behaving monkey. b. Separation of Brian Cells: Development of instrument and techniques to allow correlation of morphological properties of untagged neural cells (neurons and glia) with their optical scattering patterns to facilitate the separation of extremely enriched fractions. c. Exploratory Research: These projects include electrical stimulation of th CNS; development of instruments to facilitate research on the neuroendocrine system; development of electrodes for direct cochlea stimulation; development of instruments to measure stretch in isolated muscle fibers.